


Change the Tide

by madi_ski



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, The Last Jedi - Freeform, sequel trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_ski/pseuds/madi_ski
Summary: My personal wants for what happens after The Last JediRey,Finn,Poe, and Kylo expierence life after the battle of Crait





	Change the Tide

Rey woke in a bed on the falcon. Finn sat by her, slumped over next to Poe. She looked and saw the remains of the resistance sleeping in various places all of the ship. This was the first time she had silence in what seemed like years. She went over everything that happened. Kylo, no Ben, killing Snoke, the two of them fighting as one against the guards, fleeing after he asked her to join him.....Luke. Master Skywalker was gone. She got up as quietly as she could, everyone deserves rest, except her. She arrived to the drawers and pulled out the Jedi text. She ran her fingers over the pages until she heard breathing. Breathing like someone was right behind her, struggling breathes persisted and as she turned around she saw only one figure. Ben Solo, asleep in a medbay surrounded by medical droids. She was beyond angry, they fought together as one and yet he still chose the dark side. Rey was fuming but she was relieved he was okay. This was the first time he actually looked peaceful. As Rey continued to watch him, his eyes slowly opened and he uttered one word, “Rey”. The bond then went black. 

Kylo was awake. Droids were treating his wounds from the past two battles. The scar on his face, the bow caster wound on his abdomen, and the other little scars from the guards (which he blamed on Rey). He only saw her for a second, then she was gone. She looked tired, angry, but mainly she looked upset. He knew why of course, but he would never admit it. He would never admit he almost turned to the light for a scavenger, or for his mother. He could sense his mother in the force sometimes. She was no longer the strong and vibrant women he knew; her heart was now weighed down by despair and loss, both were things caused by him. Rey was wrong, he was no longer Ben Solo. Ben Solo was gone the minute Snoke entered his brain and began to mold into whatever form he wanted. Yes, Ben Solo was gone, all that remained was the dark presence of Kylo Ren. 

Poe woke to sounds of hyperspace. He knew that sound anywhere, the low hum that surrounded the ship was all to familiar. For a minute he thought he was in Black One but as he looked around he remembered the events of Crait. He immediately looked for Finn. He darted his eyes down and saw Finn’s sleeping form; Finn looked peaceful, this was the only other time Poe had seen him like this besides when Finn was in a coma. Poe remembered the feeling of waiting for the day Finn would wake but of course Poe’s luck made it so he would be on a mission when he finally woke. Suddenly it hit Poe like a ton of bricks, who is left? Poe looked around and did a head count. Only a couple hundred where left, hundreds of lives lost in one day. He found Rose immediately, still tucked in bed, Chewie, on the floor, Leia, curled up in Chewie’s arms, but Rey was gone. He shot up and began to look, then he knew where he would be in this situation and headed there. 

Rey say in the cockpit, struggling to put the light saber back together. The second she heard footsteps she put the lightsaber under the control panel, as if someone would take it from her. She turned to see Poe. Poe was usually beaming light but all he beamed now was exhaustion and despair. “Rey, you have had a long couple of days, get back to the bunks.” “Thanks Poe but I’m okay,” Poe looked at her skeptically, “Really! I’m fine. You should get some sleep though, and don’t say you aren’t tired, the bags under your eyes reveal the truth.” “Thanks but I have gotten enough sleep, this is the first time in months I have actually felt awake.” The two then sat in comfortable silence and watched as hyperspace surrounded them.

Finn woke slowly, eyes barely opening first. How much time had passed? He looked around and wondered how they could win with what little they had left. The resistance was low on ammo, vehicles, and people. Finn let out a sigh and put his head in his hands. He was worried, he would be crazy not to be. He took one last look around and he realized that Poe and Rey were gone. Well not gone, they couldn’t have gone anywhere besides the ship. Knowing his two pilots, Finn knew exactly where they were. 

As Finn stepped into the cockpit Rey and Poe were in a deep conversation of which is the better ship, Black One or The Falcon. “To be fair though Poe, at least The Falcon can hold more than a person and a droid.” Poe immediately jumped up and hugged Finn. “Wait, why am I hugging you, you just insulted my baby.” Rey giggled and looked at the two boys who both had a soft, warm look in their eyes. “Oh,” as soon as Rey said it, the two pairs of eyes were on her. “What?” Poe questioned. “Huh? Oh nothing, just realizing another reason why the falcon is better.” As Poe ranted about the importance of x-wings, Rey looked around and realized she had finally gotten what she always dreamed of, family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to whoever is reading this! I hope you enjoyed my personal take on what I hope happens after the events of the Last Jedi. I hope I did not offend anyone with my opinions and really hope you enjoyed! This is my first time writing so I apologize if it is bad! Please leave feedback on what you liked and what you didn’t like, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
